Quiebre
by MissLouder
Summary: Victor era un observador patente por naturaleza, ajado en una arrogancia con porte de oro que desapareció cuando el primer patinador de procedencia asiática le dio la espalda. Sumergiéndolo en la pregunta que lo acosó por muchos meses: ¿Quién era? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué sus ojos detonaron tanta tristeza? Victor!Centric.
1. Inicio

Para _Milagros_ ,

por su amistad y por ser esa luz que alumbra mis ideas.

* * *

[ **V** ictor x **Y** uri]

 **QUIEBRE**

 **C** apítulo 1: _Inicio._

 _"Porque el final, es sólo el comienzo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** h, San Pestesburgo, una ciudad hecha de hielo y cenizas de escarcha traslúcida. Victor la recordaba por el sonido de las gaviotas esparcirse como un perfume garbo, empujadas por un frío que se infiltraba entre los poros paralizándolos y se regocijaba por su insistente ostentación de concentrar la sangre tanto en las orejas, como en sus mejillas.

Podía decirse que había echado de menos sus espasmos, el modo en como el sol desafiaba su propia naturaleza y hacía compás con los copos de nieve que engendraban sus propios bailes. La diferencia caía, claro, que ellos no tenían calificativo.

Ver ahora la cubierta de cielo mancillada por las nubes que descendían sus lágrimas de narciso helado, le hacían evocar el pensamiento ambiguo cuando sus manos se asían a la negación de abandonar el país que lo vio crecer. El patinaje le dividió el amor que tenía reservado en su pecho para tres cosas: Su carrera, Maccachin y su país. Nada salía fuera de sus límites, tampoco nada travesaba la coraza para entrar.

Sin embargo, en unos años postreros, se vio desafiando su propio ingenio para invocarse a las ranuras del retiro. Fue el mismo deporte que tenía clavado en la sangre lo que provocó que fuera perdiendo el hilo de las dos de tres tildes que habían conformado su vida. Quizás perdió cierto aprecio a su tierra natal, o tal vez su arte ya carecía de cierta poesía filológica que él había abandonado con el envejecimiento de sus patines.

Lo que más le asustó en su momento, era la ausencia del estupor o miedo a ser dejado fuera de las líneas de competencia. Por un segundo él mismo deseó correr hasta ella, desbocar su corazón y aferrarse a unos dedos con aro dorado que hacía juego con el suyo. Y sin embargo, fue esa misma presencia que lo arrastró de regreso, colocándolo de nuevo en el hielo.

— _Todavía tienes mucho que demostrar. No puedes abandonar, Victor._

Le sabía dulce recordar esa voz, porque fue ese mismo patinador que le demostró su artífice de la nueva autonomía ahora en su nato deporte. Siempre se había caracterizado por jugar después de cualquier estandarizado término, ignorar las imposiciones y el: _Vitya, debes, debes, debes_. Él siempre se desplazó como ave que arañaba el cielo sin detenerse a mirar las nubes que lo rodeaban, el camino que le esperaba o las conjeturas que lo fracturaran. Sólo extendía las alas, rasgando su plateada extensión con sus patines de superficie dorada.

Le gustaba hacer uso de la astucia de su creatividad, sacar las ocurrencias e inventar desconocidos mundos donde él pudiera verse relatando el _Érase una vez_ , una y otra vez, para que un público bailara lejos de un repetitivo son. Empero, con la senda del cómodo y rutinario inicio, era natural que empezara a desgastarse.

Empezar, empezar, empezar, y nunca quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mundo cuyas fortalezas se desmoronaban con la misma facilidad que se doblegaba una brizna. Las ideas sin color fueron su tormento, encerrándose de una torre de aislamiento y ahogándose en un vacío de retiro fue una fuente que creyó que sería su próxima meta hasta que, en una curiosidad de registrar un video viral, una luz lo sacó del fondo.

Sí, Yuri Katsuki.

Su nombre, su baile, su mensaje, fueron la mano que le quitaron los engranajes ya adornados por óxido y devolviéndose sonido a la música. Ya no se sentía atrapado entre las telarañas de sus fronteras, en las rígidas cadenas de un centro de patinaje, compungida por rugidos de un anciano que le había entrenado el oído. Después de conocer lo que podía encontrarse mucho más allá, las ataduras que lo reprimían finalmente se rompieron, enviándolo a unos meses en Hasetsu que le dieron un toque teñido de L y un giro a su propio nombre.

Yuri hizo todo eso. Volvió todo eso posible.

Transformó una oscuridad que lo estaba abordando, en una luz bañada de lentejuelas que abordó cada fajo de oscuridad que lo estaba deshaciendo. Le había devuelto una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que tenía y que había perdido en fragmentos con el paso irrisorio del tiempo.

Esa temporada junto a Yuri le mostró el segundo enfoque de su mundo de cuna, cómo se veía desde las gradas y los sentimientos que fluían a través de él como unas irregulares venas proveniente de la más oculta felicidad. Victor podría entusiasmarse con facilidad pero eran pocas las cosas que le llamaban la atención. Porque todo lo que veía, y lo que estudiaba con la sonrisa de su rostro, lo transformaba en arte.

Victor convertía los sentimientos en música, en delirantes notas con las que él podía danzar y ver un lado distinto de su propio ser. Por muchas temporadas se perdió en cruces de distintos destinos, navegaba sobre obras que enviaban el trágico mensaje de la pérdida, encontraba emociones amorosas con la que podría armonizar y rendir pleitesía hacia los pasos que cantaban por sí solo. El público lo ovacionaba. Lo alzaban en el podio por el poderío de arrancar las almas de las gradas y sumirlos en la historia que él decidió contar como buen orador.

Sin embargo, esa inspiración empezó a escaparse de la magia de sus dedos, y su cuerpo dejó de sentir creando como consecuencia que las partituras se perdieran.

Las melodías de sus poros, finalmente quedó muda.

Su vida ha sido una existencia de ausencias, sin más nombre ni presencia que la de un caniche que había nombrado Maccachin. Incluso Yakov lo sabía, era el primer conocedor que Victor tenía todo, fama, dinero, cualquier placer en el tras cámara, pero ya había dejado ir los sentimientos reales. La actuación empezó a ser eterna y olvidó su propio corazón. Su felicidad ya era genuina, la sonrisa parte de su rostro, una que podía formar con facilidad aunque no la sintiera; convirtiéndose en un futuro en su propia máscara.

Al estar en fraternidad con la soledad, terminó convirtiéndose en aquel fantasma que todos deseaban ver. Ser patinador desde su uso intelecto de razón, siempre había sido esa gota de placer que humedeció un pequeño espacio de su vida. _Una que empezó a ser insuficiente para saciar su sed._

Con el paso de los años las victorias llenaron su historial y las medallas a reservarse en una pared vacía del alojamiento que era su apartamento. Ahora que lo pensaba con minucioso detalle, bajo la sombra del sol que empezaba a asomarle en la bahía, Victor sabía que antes de conocer a Yuri, su vida personal era demasiado sosegada. Confinada a un lustre silencio que le estaba dejando sordo.

Buscó refugio en el hielo creando y desafiándose a sí mismo en caminos espinosos que inspiraran al público. Tejiendo cada idea como desconocidos retos que le ocuparon la mente para no dejar espacio a la soledad que ya le salpicaba los pasos.

Maccachin se volvió su compañero, una segunda parte que ocupó el vacío que le estaba abriendo lentamente el pecho, amenazando con abrirlo en dos. Sentía la grieta latente, susurrando los surcos por su cuerpo en su última temporada.

Abriéndose en el Grand Prix Final, hasta que finalmente, tras su última copa mundial; se quebró.

Victor aún podía recordar _ese día_ en que se quedó perplejo cuando Yuri le había dado la espalda, la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente a su presencia. En aquel momento, no dio definición al concepto que le tiró en cara, ¿un desprecio? ¿Un reto?

Una vena de un recóndito fisgoneo le había latido en la sien, oyendo el eco de la pregunta al aire del periodista Mooroka y el llamado del que parecía ser su entrenador.

Su nombre despertó en él una curiosidad repentina, y podía reírse en como se había repetido aquel pensamiento. Cuando eres el foco de atención, olvidas lo que se puede ocultar en la sombra…

 _¿Yuri, eh?_

Visitar aquel día, siempre le torcía los labios en la más grande y brillante sonrisa. Sí, todo empezó con esa pregunta.

 _¿Quién era?_

* * *

 _ **N** /Finales:_ Publiqué esto para hacer denotar que mi existencia todavía se pasea por estos lares, sólo que con ciertas cadenas en madera física, personales y, en parte de inspiración que, quizás sea obvio, denote mi falta de actualización. _Disturbio social_ no está abandonado, pronto regresará con capítulo nuevo que ya se está cocinando.

Hablando de este fic, como se darán cuenta en uno basado en el perfil de Victor que tengo en la cabeza y el cual he asomado en los que he hecho para este fandom. Pienso contar en tres capítulos ( _tal vez_ ) sus impresiones de Yuri y demás. Estará relatado en presente y pasado, para no entrar en temas superfluos que cada fanficker ha contado a su manera.

Por otro lado, como incentivo por un cumpleaños anterior, nació la idea de este fic y una conversación con mi fiel amiga Mili. Lady, no tienes idea de cómo te adoro, esto va de todo corazón y espero que te saque una sonrisa. Gracias por nuestras develas hablando sobre las infinitas teorías que abundan en el fandom e interminables temas que nunca agotan su caudal. Por ti lo conocí, y ahora para ti, va esto. Espero que te guste, niña linda, gracias por soportarme y estar para mí en esta situación difícil que ahora estoy. Sólo me queda decir con letras y un buen yaoi: _Gracias._

 _Gracias por leer también a quienes se paseen por acá :)_


	2. Ancla

**_"_** _Quien puede dominar su corazón, puede conquistar el mundo."_

—Paulo Cohelo.

* * *

 **QUIEBRE**

 **C** apítulo 2: _Ancla_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** levando la mente al pasado, aún podía evocar el mar de gritos que Yakov sumergió al rebelde de Yuri Plitzeki, tras su obsesión en levantar su ego y no percibir las torceduras que había en su serie de pasos. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos ya no iban dirigidos a ese ruso, sino a otro individuo que había desaparecido entre unas puertas de cristal dejándolo en una bóveda de preguntas.

¿Acaso había sido ignorado? ¿Él? ¿Victor Nikiforov?

Imaginó que su expresión debió materializar su intriga de ese segundo, porque los dos que estuvieron frente a él, centraron su atención.

—¿Qué pasa, súper estrella? —quiso saber Yuri, dirigiéndose a él—. ¿Qué haces contando las moscas que te pasan por el frente?

Tardó en responderle, y en realidad no lo hizo, porque sus siguientes palabras se rigieron directamente a su viejo entrenador que lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Por alguna extraña razón y, ajeno a la personalidad que había desarrollado, quería saber más sobre aquel patinador que había osado a darle la espalda.

Era predecible que por sus facciones era de origen asiático, así que con ello en mente, preguntó:

—Yakov, ¿cómo se llama el estudiante de Celestino?

La pregunta quedó vagando en el aire unos segundos, estática, sin que nadie se molestase en recogerla. Su parpadeo rápido le informó sobre la sorpresa colectiva, y no era que le extrañó, a decir verdad nunca preguntaba sobre otros patinadores salvo de Chris. Y en caso contrario, solía olvidar sus nombres si no presentaban el arte que a él le gustaba ver y convirtieran su inspiración en reto.

La reacción en Yuri fue la primera señal que captó, le frunció el ceño casi de inmediato y luego desvió la mirada. No era un gesto que tampoco le importaba, como todo lo que ahora le rodeaba. Ya nada le sacaba de la agobiante rutina, la asfixiante cinta de rodaje y las entrevistas que no dejaban de repetirse. Quizás para el siguiente GPF el debut como senior de Yuri le motivara y lo sacara de hueco al que se estaba resbalando, haciéndole olvidar el cansancio que ya sentía calarse a sus huesos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —preguntó con su habitual rugido de león. Uno que para sus oídos era el maullido de un gato.

Yuri tenía mucho que mejorar, y sólo hasta que la derrota le aplastase en el orgullo no se percataría que su presunción no permitirá que sus manos lo moldearan.

Había intentado advertirle sobre su falta de actuación en los bailes, la verdadera actuación y sentir que debía transmitir, y era la habitual actitud que ignora su consejo para plantear su petulancia para excusar su debilidad. Sólo por eso, por ese detalle, supuso que lo bajaría del podio que está acostumbrado y lo vería debajo de él como inminente destino. La solapa idea le hizo suspirar.

—Curiosidad —respondió con otra pregunta, deslizando una sonrisa por su boca.

Yuri soltó una carcajada irónica, y no estuvo tan animado para haberla compartido.

—Larguémonos —selló Yuri su conversación, dando sus primeros pasos hacia delante solo.

Se quedó rezagado, clavado con los pies donde no tenía la certeza si aquel chico volvería ocasionando que tuviera los signos de interrogación pululando sobre su cabeza. Yakov no dejó pasar su insistente curiosidad al verlo fijado en las puertas de cristal que despidieron a ese Yuri que futuramente acaparó todo su ser. Sabía que había oído su nombre antes, pero desconocía su apellido y si lo había leído en la barra de resultados era lógico que ya lo hubiera olvidado.

¿Quién era?

—Se llama Yuri Katsuki, patinador de Japón —fue la maravillosa respuesta de su entrenador, anclándolo de nuevo a ese centro de artistas en hielo—. En su primer GPF, quedó de sexto lugar.

Exclamó un sonido gutural curioso, sonriendo lobunamente en deseos de prestar más atención a los que se avecinaba y, esa vez, no pasaría invisible ante sus ojos.

—x—

 **M** irándose en ese año actual, en todo lo que habían vivido, en los ya diez meses de conocerse había servido para abrirse las identidades para enseñarse las grietas para que ambos se permitieran volver a construirse.

La idea de regresar solo a Rusia le abrumó en la venas, asustándolo por tener que lidiar con el ausente confort y el calor con el que Yuri seguía envolviéndolo.

Sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Caminó sobre la nieve, indiferente, llevándose sus temores cobardes y se alejó en el alba del polvo abriendo surcos por la alfombra de escarcha para dar regreso a su apartamento con la cabeza sumergida en el pasado.

No tardó demasiado en regresar de su caminata matutina, no enérgica ni atlética, sólo desagüe para su mente y estrechar la mano con sus pensamientos que yacían tiempo empolvados. El patio trasero se abrió en un disco de plaza que adivinaba ángulos espectrales que despuntaban bajo el manto de nieve que lloviznaba, abrazándolo en el elemento madre de su pródigo nacimiento. Recordaba ese espacio como un lugar tranquilo, sosegado, donde podía sentarse en un banco y dejar que los ruidos de la ciudad se desvanecieran para quedarse solas con el sentimiento de ausencia que lo corroyó por dentro.

Sus decisiones de seguir los extralimites de su corazón habían sido fuertes equivalentes que le borraron la pesadez del rostro para regresarle la verdadera sonrisa. Yuri era ahora el centro que tenía clavado al pecho, salvándolo de sí mismo y de su propia agonía interna. A diferencia de lo que creía, el crédulo dogma de valerse en otro, Yuri demostró ser totalmente independiente con el poder genuino de desprenderse de las cosas.

Él no. Era todo lo contrario a esa fachada, a ese estatus cuando le había regresado la humanidad.

Se sumergió en vestíbulo de las entrañas del edificio, decidiendo subir las escaleras para darle algo de calor al cuerpo y finalmente plantarse en su piso con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de luchar un poco con las llaves, cerró la puerta a su espalda despojándose de la bufanda con cristales de hielo al tiempo que escrutaba la penumbra cálida que se entreveía al fondo del corredor. Una música tenue flotaba en el aire, un lamento de piano melancólico que se reproducía en la radio que descansaba sobre la barra de la cocina y que había olvidado apagar.

Unos segundos más tarde, las atropelladas pisadas de su mascota hicieron combinación con la melodía que todavía llenaba el silencio, hasta que Macacchin ladró con eco y saltó hacia él. Sonrió recibiéndolo, acariciándole el esponjoso pelaje que se levantaba en corona sobre la cabeza y descendía por la columna.

—No hagas ruidos, Maccachin —susurró, arrodillándose para estar al alcance de los jadeos caninos—. Vas a despertar a Yuri.

Una lamida subió por su mejilla y Victor se rió con la fricción de la raposa lengua contra su piel. Se levantó sin borrar la dulce expresión de su faz, deambulando por el apartamento que tenía dentro de sí una nevada de calor producto de la calefacción encendida.

Victor observó la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono, y las horas aún no cruzaban las ocho de la mañana a pesar de haberse perdido entre la eternidad del alba.

Tardó unos minutos en entrar en la comodidad de su propia piel, desprendiéndose de su abrigo y quedarse en la conformidad de una camisa de seda que terminaba rozando sus muñecas. Se dirigió sin prisa hasta el arco que daba entrada a su alcoba, cuidando el sonido de sus pasos que Maccachin se molestó en desechar corriendo detrás de él.

Siseó a su mascota, tomando el pomo y abrir cuidadosamente la puerta para enfrentarse a una manta de oscuridad que recortaba las figuras de los objetos que yacían dentro, siendo débilmente insinuados por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las grietas de las persianas.

Fue hasta la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar la tibia luz de un sol que no acababa de encenderse. Maccachin se arrojó en un salto limpio sobre la cama, aterrizando junto al cuerpo que estaba sumergido entre los lienzos de sábanas y que no se molestaba en moverse.

—Te puedo dar un puntaje de diez en elementos técnicos —dijo Victor a su perro, quien parecía insistente en buscar con la nariz olfateando al rostro del chico que ya murmuraba bajo las sábanas—. Hora de levantarse, cerdito, estas no son horas de dormir.

Un ligero gruñido se alzó en queja y, tras un segundo de silencio, un suspiro de resignación para cuando una mata de cabello azabache emergió desde la profundidad de las frazadas.

—¿También entrenaremos un domingo?

Su pregunta sonó perezosa, despertando un vibrante sonido cada letra en las cuerdas vocales. Al desperezarse y atinar con el cristal de sus lentes, Yuri le vio como le sonreía con una enigmática sonrisa al momento que rodeaba la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí —simplificó, sin dar detalles y Yuri suspiró, notando en el proceso que cerraba sus ojos como su persona era víctima de tener las mejillas y orejas encendidas de carmesí por estar vagando a las afueras en bienvenida de recibir a un sol primerizo.

—¿Estuviste afuera? —La pregunta se esfumó inocente de los pensamientos del japonés, haciendo contraste con sus manos que se levantaron para acunarle el rostro—. ¡Estás helado, Victor!

Entró en un inevitable pánico que apremió sus acciones cuando empezó a tomar todas las frazadas y echárselas encima como un oso siberiano. Victor se rió ante la urgencia de ese lindo patinador y un mordisco de fuego fraternal le atenazó el pecho, no proveniente precisamente de la cantidad de sábanas que tenía encima.

—Tendrás que pensar mejor para hacerme entrar en calor, Yuri —insinuó, invadiendo su espacio para remontarse sobre su aliento.

Yuri parpadeó y un evidente rubor cruzó por su rostro. No reaccionó por un momento, hasta que se desancló de la timidez para responder:

—Siempre... te aprovechas de la situación —susurró sobre sus labios, antes de unirlos en un moderado beso.

Tener a Victor sobre sus boca era vivir con la idea que éste se deslizaba tal y como lo hacía en el hielo; con gracia, elegancia, gentileza, pero sobre todo transmitiendo un mensaje. Tejió una suave danza sobre cada comisura el suficiente tiempo para terminar contra la almohada y aquel dios ruso sobre su cuerpo hundiéndolo en los bucles de algodón que conformaba la cama.

En ese momento besar a Victor era como agarrar hielo con las manos, la piel de sus labios estaba fría y por donde sus dedos recorrieran le dolía pensar que no tuviera cuidado. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, perdiendo los dedos en la segunda aglomeración de hilos de color cenizas para acariciar el cuero cabelludo. Le encantaba abrazar de esa manera al rey al que tanto había hincado su rodilla y le miraba como un igual. A la par, y al mismo nivel.

—¿Estás bien, Victor? —musitó, bajando las yemas para acariciarle los pómulos—. ¿Te preparo un té?

Posando los dedos enguantados sobre los de Yuri, Victor sonrió con estima. Éste último se preguntó cuánto duraría eso que tienen, si podían alcanzar el para siempre y no tener el miedo de despertar un día para encontrarse solo en la cama. Le dolía pensar que nadie se preocupara como Yuri hacía con él, que a parte de una multitud vacía en un aeropuerto prefería ser recibido en casa.

Se dejó caer en el pecho de Yuri con un repentino cansancio que sabía a una banal excusa, pero que nadie rechistó. El corazón de su pupilo se disparó en un fuerte estallido que dejó estruendosas palpitaciones que marcaron inclusive su rostro. Y si Victor las oía, y era evidente que las sintiera, no opinó nada al respecto.

—Estás actuando muy extraño, Victor —Yuri no entendía esa actitud indefensa de su entrenador y éste no parecía dar indicios de manifestar cualquiera que fuese su razón.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos tímidamente, contando los segundos de silencio que le pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Victor volviera a sonreírle? No se le daba bien expresarse, y en el pasado por ese mismo motivo su ídolo le había ordenado que lo bajara del pedestal donde lo tenía. Victor no soportaba estar en el altar en que lo tenía montado, rogando que lo mirara como un igual. Aquella vez fue cuando se besaron en el final de la copa China y habían terminado envueltos entre sábanas y gemidos.

Yuri no podía hacer una idea cuánto adoraba a Víctor y tampoco creía tener algún día palabras para deletrearlo. Porque no había ser como Victor. Ningún talento había sido tan extasiado, ninguna belleza tan avasallante, ningunos ojos eran tan azules. Victor era perfecto delante de él.

Abrió más las piernas para tenerlo mejor entre sus manos, acunarlo, tener la osadía de besarle el costado del cabello y respirar la fragancia del champú. Victor le había confesado en la noche de la exhibición del GPF que le necesitaba, su más anhelado ángel de hielo al que había perseguido toda su vida le decía que le quería en su vida, como muchas veces él había soñado despierto. Y si supiera éste que Yuri tenía el mismo sentimiento pero desde mucho antes. Muchísimo antes.

Cerró los ojos, enviándole dulces caricias a su espalda y a los prodigiosos omóplatos que se deleitaban bajo esa zona. Siempre que se abrazaban así, sentía los sentimientos que le estaban penetrando la piel, y la necesidad de decirle que lo adoraba, que se sentía como un niño huidizo de la madurez deseando quedarse así para siempre.

Después de un par de respiraciones lentas, el largo silencio y la cola de Maccachin barriendo el sobrecama, Victor doblegó sus comisuras. Su real y dulce sonrisa. Yuri se sintió feliz que lograra formarla nuevamente; fue como ganar un oro en el rostro tallado por la divina mano de Dios.

—¿Ya entraste en calor? —le preguntó y al momento se talló el estúpido en la frente. Victor estaba más que acostumbrado a ese clima, a sus dolorosos escalofríos y, creyendo que debía corregir su pregunta, improvisó—: ¿Ya pensaste qué música utilizarás para tu programa corto?

Para ambas preguntas, Victor asintió y se acurrucó más a él que abrió unas alas de calor que amenazaría a perderlo del mundo que se coagulaba en las afueras.

—Tengo algo en mente, pero quiero priorizar tu avance en componentes —puntualizó, y Yuri se estremeció—. ¿Ya tienes una idea de lo que deseas para tu tema?

Yuri sonrió.

—Las nacionales en Rusia son primero.

—Pero esas ya las tengo ganadas.

—¡¿Ya tienes la coreografía?!

Victor optó por jugar mejor sus cartas y portó una expresión enigmática.

—Quién sabe.

—Victor... —rezongó Yuri, decepcionado.

A la respuesta, el pentacampeón rió.

—Quizás mi tema se llame "Vuelta al pasado". —reveló, levantándose de la cama y estirar los brazos en un arco sinuoso.

Yuri lo siguió más atrás en abandonar en lecho, persiguiendo la curiosidad que mostraba la expresión solemne de Victor.

—¿Y por qué ese tema?

Tras un ligero silencio y volverse para encararlo, el ruso se acercó para juntar sus frentes.

—Porque quiero contar nuestra historia. —respondió, tomándole de la mano y hacer nudos.

Al enfrentarse a esa respuesta, el japonés soltó una respiración lenta con el sonido silbando entre sus dientes. Apretó los dedos que hacían lazos con los suyos y enfrentó la mirada decidida y vestida de determinación.

—Es injusto. —confesó, Victor creyó que por la nata timidez de sus genes venía esa respuesta. Sin embargo, Yuri le invirtió las precipitadas conclusiones con la siguiente añadidura—: Que tú la cuentes solo.

Sorprendiéndose, para luego borrarla de un plumazo para reírse, Victor terminó besándolo una vez más.

—Entonces, deberíamos empezar a contar el...

—¿Érase una vez?

—Hm, no. —negó—. Busca los patines, vamos a redefinir el inicio.

 ** _C_** _ontinuará._

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales:_ La madrugada y el cansancio no son un buen par jaja.

Gracias por leer y los reviews recibidos.


End file.
